harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner's End
|latest= (Mentioned only) |last= |cause= }} Spinner's End is a street on which the childhood home of Severus Snape is located. It is stated to be one of several streets lined with deserted brick houses and broken streetlamps, near a dirty river and an abandoned mill with a tall chimney. It is located in Cokeworth.Identified in a Youtube Pottermore press conference at YouTube on June 23, 2011. The Spinner in the street name likely refers to the involvement of the local inhabitants in textile production, most likely cotton or wool spinning. It might also allude to the spider-like facets of Severus Snape's character. The ''End ''has a morbid quality and could also hint at post-industrial decline. Spinner's End is located near the childhood home of the Evans family, where Petunia Dursley and Lily Potter grew up, as revealed through Snape's memories to Harry Potter in 1998. While the Black sisters were there, Bellatrix deemed it a "muggle dunghill". Description Cokeworth Cokeworth is a large town located in England, in which the street of Spinner's End is located. It is a town with several streets of identical brick, terraced, houses. It is located near a dirty river, the bank of which is strewn with litter. There is a disused mill with a tall chimney in this town. Lily Potter and Petunia Dursley lived in walking distance from Spinner's End during their childhood, with their mother and father. Identified in a YouTube video of the press conference on June 23, 2011 Spinner's End was described as a poverty-stricken neighbourhood. Snape family home and Narcissa Malfoy make an Unbreakable Vow]] Snape's home contained a dark, enclosed sitting room, furnished with threadbare furniture, a dim candle-lit lamp hanging from the ceiling, and walls covered in books. The house stood at least two stories high, as a hidden door set in the wall of books revealed a narrow, ascending staircase, while another that leads to a storeroom where elf-made wine was kept. As all the doors are completely hidden, the first room upon entry has the feeling of a prison cell. The place had "an air of neglect," as Snape spent most of his year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. During the 1996 summer, Peter Pettigrew was assigned here by Lord Voldemort to assist Snape, in which Snape took it as treating Pettigrew as a slave, having him clean the house and serve food to guests. Peter's room of residence is behind the hidden door that leads to upstairs. History Severus Snape grew up in the last house on Spinner's End with his witch mother, Eileen Snape, and his Muggle father, Tobias Snape. He presumably took over the house after his parents either died or moved away. He stayed there during the summers between school years at Hogwarts. It is likely that his salary as a Professor and Head of House enabled him to purchase another home, but he considered Hogwarts to be his true home, as did Voldemort and Harry Potter. Two of the Black sisters, Narcissa Malfoy and Bellatrix Lestrange, arrived at the house in 1996. They found that Wormtail was living there, as Voldemort had ordered him to "assist" Snape. Snape treated Wormtail as a servant, forcing him to fix drinks for his guests and clean the house. During this visit, Snape made the Unbreakable Vow with Narcissa Malfoy, promising to protect Draco Malfoy during a mission to kill Albus Dumbledore. The house was probably abandoned after Snape's death in the Second Wizarding War. Behind the scenes *It is possible that Snape returned to the house every summer because of his memories of living near Lily. *In , Snape's house does not have the hidden doors behind bookshelves, but instead the door to Pettigrew's room is a small door, while there's an open doorway to the kitchen. Appearances * * * * * Notes and references es:La Hilandera de:Spinners End pl:Spinner's End pt-br:Rua da Fiação fr:Impasse du Tisseur ru:Паучий тупик sv:Spinnargränden Category:Cokeworth Category:Locations used by the Death Eaters Category:Streets